In recent years, a technology of rewriting (i.e., renewing or refreshing) recorded information is applied to an information recording device such as a hard disk drive (HDD) and a solid state drive (SSD) in order to maintain quality of information recorded in a recording medium of the information recording device. Major factors that require rewriting of information in the recording medium are, for example, magnetic interference due to recording in an adjacent track in a HDD and data retention in a SSD.
In a HDD, when it is determined that magnetic interference due to recording in an adjacent track has occurred, a process that is called data refresh is performed. It is common in the data refresh process to read recorded information, temporarily record the read information in a retraction track, and rewrite back in the track in which the read information has been originally recorded.
Temporary data recording in a retraction track is to prepare for process interruption of a HDD during performance of the data refresh process due to a loss of power source, etc. Therefore, process time of the data refresh process is lengthened due to the temporary data recording in the retraction track.
However, generally the data refresh process is undesirably time-consuming.